Catch a fish by a catfish
by Melonatics
Summary: It started out as a harmless little game. A little game for wealth. You cast a line. Feel a tug. Reel it in. See what's your surprise.


The story is mine, however the characters and Haikyuu! label belongs to it's [writeful (Lol get it?)] rightful owner, Haruichi Furudate!  
Sort of an AU. School life AU?  
 **So please enjoy!**

* * *

It all started out as a simple game. Lure them in, grab a few freebies and then leave, slowly easing off the relationship status you had. Whether it be friends or something they thought of more.  
They could imagine themselves with you. They would spoil you in-game. They imagine themselves being with you in real-life, but once they've reached this point you have no other choice but to go.

They tend to get clingy and push themselves on you. Comment after comment. Insult after insult. They all think it's you being playful, but in reality, it's you hinting to them to back off. This is was all for a little game... Any game actually. All you thought is that being friendly would get you some sort of benefits, and with those benefits would help you improve your character to greatness.

Once your character achieved greatness, you just kept going not knowing when to stop. It's sort of an addiction and entertainment for you. Luring them in and getting free stuff. I mean who doesn't like this? Free stuff. Premium items! Stuff you would have to spend real life money to get, in which you don't have. If someone gets it for you, you get a rush of adrenaline from excitement and happiness. You have a smile plastered on your face, one which they will never know. The smile is genuine but soon after fades.

What does it fade into you might ask? It fades into a blank expression. An expression you wear throughout your daily life, it's your resting face.  
But once you find a new friend to talk to it changes again into something more devious.  
This slowly becomes a cycle.  
 _Make a friend. Get closer to a friend. They give you stuff. You're thankful. They try to get closer to you more and more, then you, for lack of better words, ditch them._  
This cycle repeats over and over, and sometimes in between the cycle you get some amazing entertainment that you thoroughly enjoy. However, whatever you put up, will come down. You, for instance, will fall. You will fall hard.

You begin to even imagine yourself being with them. Being happy. Raising a family. You end up being torn between heart and mind – whether what you do is right or wrong. You don't what to do.

It hurts...

It hurts so much. How can such a little game cause so much pain?  
You honestly have no clue what to do asides from purposely distancing yourself in order to keep that wall you built up, because in any given moment, it will crumble and fall.

Imagine yourself sitting right on top of the wall, sitting on a throne. Having feelings for someone cracks the foundations you have created. Once you keep developing feelings for someone, the crack grows. Sometimes you can patch it up and it is brand new and even stronger than before, but other times, it just breaks the wall you're on.

It hurts. It hurts to fall. It hurts to be on top then all of the sudden to be at the bottom again, all for your little game. A little game that was meant to turn your online presence into something great, but you were played. Played by your emotions. Played by your heart. Played by someone else.

So what does one do when they fall? Rebuild. It's as simple as that. You might have a break and focus on something else before rebuilding, but this little game continues.

By this point, you have learnt from your mistakes and move to another game - starting fresh. Something that helps you pass the time and you tell yourself you might enjoy something new.

You learn from the first time you fell, is that you need distance. How much distance you need is entirely up to you. Do you need a lot of space? Or very little? It's up to the player to decide.

You begin to separate yourself and create an online presence, no… a persona. This said persona is basically you entirely, but has very little revealed about you. What you say is true, no doubt, but the truth is skewed, skewed to fit what they think you are and who you are.

You never reveal much about yourself and go off on their assumption, while you sit back and ride the wave. Then you notice your little game is becoming a bit more aggressive now. And you're the one that is pushing the limits.

What are the limits? Who knows! Test out the waters and have fun. Enjoy yourself and see what happens. The wall that once falls is being rebuilt. Stronger and better than ever, you might even want to call it a tower. A tower which you now strongly stand atop of, peering down at the entertainment you've created for yourself.

However, this time you've learnt to create distance. This distance is now a wall surrounding your tower, helping you protect yourself from any dangers that may come along. You remember the first fall, and won't allow it to happen again, or at least hope.

The wall is tall and sturdy, so it's not going to easily crumble like the first time. Now, with added protection, the little game you play is now happening again and the cycle repeats itself. Forming hours, upon hours of entertainment all for your lust for premium in-game items. Each item is worth a little fortune, so why not? The cycle is repeating itself and you clearly have nothing to lose because you now have another wall to help you from ' _intruders_ '.

You look over to see what you can catch. See who will be your next. Is it someone lives close to you? Or is it someone in a different state? Or is it someone who is completely on the opposite side of the world? All these questions run through your head. But then you think, will this little game provide extra entertainment? Or will it be like the first time. Knowing that deep down in your heart is a hole. A hole that was shot out by your mistakes. Sigh.

You grab a fishing rod, and cast it over the wall waiting for someone to tug at the line. Since you've learnt to distance yourself, you've become more aware of what you say and how to present yourself. Calm and collectively you think about everything – what persona will you have, what you will say and act, and even down to the basics of your personality and education.

Everything is being skewed and it's all being planned. The plan begins as soon as you get…

Wait…

Is that a tug at the line? Well, time to get this plan into action.

To play this little game, you must catch a fish. A fish that is to be caught by another. Catch a fish by a catfish.

 ** _Posted by ~ The Little Orange Headed Crow._**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**  
Hello. I'm back with another fic! I am sorry I haven't updated my other fic in a while... Hehe. It will be updated if you follow it.  
This fic's plotline is based on a true story. So I'm sorry if you experienced something very similar to this and if it brings back bad memories.  
Did you like it though? So... Which pairing would you like to see happen? ;D Cause I already got a lot planned for it.  
 _ **However, it will have a bit of OOC if you don't mind.  
**_ Also posted on Ao3 under the same account name. _ **  
**_


End file.
